In on-line/web-based meetings involving desktop sharing, documents or materials displayed on a presenter's device can be shared with a plurality of meeting attendees by simultaneously displaying the same materials on the attendees' devices. Typically, the attendees are able to concurrently view essentially the same material that is being displayed on the presenter device at any given time. However, some attendees may want to move backward and forward within a shared document while the presenter is displaying and discussing a particular page of the document such that different attendees simultaneously view various different portions of the document relative to the presenter and each other.
While some capabilities exist to allow an attendee to maneuver within a shared document, document sharing is currently limited to specific document types, and the shared document must be uploaded in its entirety to a central server accessible to all of the attendees and then downloaded in its entirety to each attendee prior to viewing any portion of the document. In this context, there is no feedback to the presenter about which specific portion of a document each attendee is currently viewing.